Why I'm like this, Burn's story alternate ending
by xRing-Angelx
Summary: a small alternate ending to KisaraV's story, contains minor NepperxHeat


**Toeto..this is a small little alternate/in depth ending of KisaraV 's wonderful Fanfiction: "Why I'm like this: Burn's story", this is just a alternate ending thing with Nepper instead of Zel for chapter 5.**

"He's in a coma"

"WHAT?"Burn rushed over to the hospital area, the events of before flashing through his mind. How he had seen a side of Heat nobody had ever seen before, how he had unleashed his fury on one of his **friends, **guilt panged in his heart. Even if it had been part of the test, he couln't stand himself at that moment. The scene replayed in his mind and he clenched his fists in the replay of him beating up one of his closest friends. As he approached Heat's bed, his eyes widened. Heat was knocked out cold, his upper body wrapped with bandages, a thin line of blood was coming out of his scar, Nepper was beside him, calling out his name over and over with tears in his eyes.

"Heat! Heat! Are ok? I'm so sorry, I was...too obsessed with winning..."

"It wasn't your fault. I was also..a bit too violent you might say" Heat chuckled weakly "I am deeply sorry Burn, I mean, Burn-sama." Heat had woken up, and was already his quiet polite self again.

"HEAT! Thank goodness..." Nepper wrapped his arms around Heat, hugging him close and crying tears of joy, Heat blushed a bit at the sudden embrace, but then patted Nepper on the head in comfort. Nepper looked worringly at Heat's wounds and made sure to not touch his bandaged hands. Heat smiled

"Don't worry Nepper, the wounds aren't that bad" and wiped the thin line of blood from his face but Burn could tell that he was in pain but was trying not to show it. He immeadiately felt guilty again and tried to changed the subject.

"Wait, did you..just call me Burn-sama?" Burn asked. Heat smiled a friendly smile and gave a nod of acknowledgement

"I'm looking forward to serving under you from now on Burn-sama" and nudged Nepper "you too Nepper." Nepper huffed a bit and looked at Burn

"Yeametoo" and muttered under his breath "hope we don't end up on the same team though" which earned a EXTREMELY scary glare from Heat.

"...MANNERS Nepper...manners..." Heat said warily with a evil aura arising around him. Nepper smiled nervously

"O-of course Atsuishi...ehehehehe" he stuttered in hopes of softening him with the use of his human name. Turning to Burn he said "Good Luck man...I mean..Burn-sama" Heat smiled at this and Nepper slightly glared at Burn as if to say _I only did that cause Heat told me to, so dont get the wrong idea._Burn pretended not to notice while the truth dawned on him, he was a captain now. His long desired position was his, even though he had to injure a friend for it. Things, he realized, were about to become very different.

**Meh crappy first fic wanted to add a little NepperxHeat fluff somehow..huh...so then I guess its pointless epilogue time:**

_"Heat...don't scare me like that..ok?" Nepper nudged him with his head._

_"I'll do my best not to.." Heat smiled "Thanks for your concern though" his scar was still fresh with blood, and it had started to bleed out again. Heat bit his lip and looked away, trying to bear the pain from his old wound. Nepper's eyes widened in fear and worry, Heat's pain was obvious, but he didn't know what to do to stop it. Without thinking, he leaned forward and licked upwards on Heat's right cheek, cleaning the blood off. Heat's eyes opened in suprise as he jerked back "N-Nepper! For goodness sake you can use a tissue." Nepper licked his lips and pressed his lips to Heat's scar, sucking (and rather efficiently) cleaning the_ _wound. _

_"Although it seems that I'm more 'seful in this case" Nepper smirked, then embraced him again and placed his lips in Heat's. Heat was too dumbfounded and weak to push him away, when Nepper slowly broke the kiss, he was panting. _

_"N-Nepper..." his best friend smiled and embraced him._

**HOORAY FOR POINTLESS ENDINGSSSSSSSS XD, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
